


Wanting More

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie), SignCherie



Series: Mirevas Lavellan, canon universe [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall is a perfect gentleman in bed ... much to Mirevas's dismay. On Dorian's advice, she decides to tease him until he breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to LadyAmesIndy for betaing.
> 
> For a prompt on the kink meme:  
> So Blackwall has lots of experience with tavern wenches and camp followers, maybe a bored noblewoman when her husband was away, etc, but he's never been with a woman like the Inquisitor. She's the Herald of Andraste, she's inexperienced (maybe even a virgin until him); he can't just defile her like a dirty old bastard. When they make love, he's so very gentle and solicitous . . . and it's getting a little old.
> 
> He'll go down on her until she passes out, but he won't let her reciprocate. There's no way he'll slap her ass while he rides her from behind. He just doesn't feel like he can do all those fun, filthy things he used to do with other women. She enjoys slow missionary in the dark just fine, but she knows there's more to sex than only that. Somehow, she has to find a way to push him until he's got her legs on his shoulders, fucking her into the mattress + a few thing she's never even dreamed of.
> 
> \+ bonus for Blackwall finally growling all of the dirty things he wants to do

Mirevas was getting frustrated.

The first time Blackwall and Mirevas had sex, he’d lifted her right up on the railing in her bedroom and fucked her hard and fast. It was intense, frenzied, passionate. It was glorious.

And then he’d found out she’d been a virgin.

After that, he was soft, gentle. And that was glorious, too. But they’d been together a month now, and every time since the first had been the same. He’d put out the candles, undress her, undress himself, lay her back on the mattress, and make love to her slowly. Sometimes he would go down on her, and she loved that, she really did. She loved all of it.

But she wanted more.

She supposed she should just talk to him, tell him what she wanted. The problem was she didn’t exactly know what to ask for. She knew that sex could be more exciting than what they were doing, but beyond that, she didn’t know much at all. She’d thought about saying something so many times, but every time, she lost her nerve. She just didn’t know how to talk about such things.

Besides, there had to be a reason that there wasn’t more passion in their lovemaking. Maybe Mirevas just didn’t inspire that kind of lust in him. Maybe sex was becoming boring because Blackwall found _her_ boring. She couldn’t bear to find that out, so she said nothing and dealt with her frustration in silence.

\----------

She sat in the tavern, nursing a drink and worrying over her predicament when Dorian plunked himself into the seat across from her. “Now, _you_ look like a woman with a problem,” he said.

Mirevas took a sip of her drink and grimaced. She really didn’t like alcohol.

“Let me guess,” Dorian went on. “It’s got something to do with our bearded Warden friend.”

Mirevas’s cheeks grew warm. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh ho!” Dorian said. “Judging by _that_ reaction, it’s something _personal_.”

She took another drink to hide her face.

“Dare I say -- _bedroom_ personal?”

Her ears were hot now. “Yes, all right, thank you, Dorian.”

“You know, Inquisitor, if you wanted to share -- I may be able to help you.”

Mirevas recoiled. “I’m not sharing Blackwall.”

Dorian looked affronted. “Certainly not. Hairy and unkempt is not my type.”

She squinted at him, still suspicious. “Then what did you mean?”

“I meant,” Dorian said, enunciating every word, “that if you wanted to share your _problem_ , I give very good advice. For that sort of thing.”

“Oh.” Mirevas thought about it. Talk about her sex life? With Dorian?

“And believe me,” he added, “I’ve heard it all before.”

She glanced around. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. “You promise not to tell anyone?”

He put his hand on his heart. “I will take your secret to my grave.”

Mirevas looked into her drink, unable to meet his eyes. “I want more,” she mumbled.

Dorian leaned closer. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

She gritted her teeth. “I. Want. More.”

His eyebrows flew up. “You mean -- more often?”

“No.” How to explain? “I -- it’s always the same. Slow. And it’s nice! But there’s no… excitement. I know there’s more to sex than that. But I guess -- I guess this is all he wants from me.”

Dorian leaned back in his chair, a smug smile on his face. “Ah.”

Mirevas was sure her cheeks were bright red. “Forget it.” She pushed her drink away. “This was a bad idea.”

“Now, don’t run away just yet.” He sat forward again. “My dear Inquisitor, this is easily solved.”

“Oh?”

“Of course. The man looks at you like you’re something to eat. I guarantee he wants it, too.”

That made no sense. “Then -- why --”

“He’s playing the chivalrous gentleman. He thinks he’s being kind to you.”

Could that really be it? “So what do I do?”

Dorian grinned. “I’d say it’s time to take matters into your own hands. Work him up so much that he’ll be begging for more. And I know just how to do it.”

\----------

They were trekking through the Western Approach when Mirevas decided to make her move. Dorian and Varric had fallen behind, and Blackwall was walking at her side.

Right. No time like the present. Mirevas did her best to calm her nerves. She just had to say it.

“I’ve been thinking about you.”

“What was that?”

Shoot. She hadn’t meant to be so quiet. Mirevas took a deep breath and tried again. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Blackwall smile. “And what have you been thinking about, my lady?”

Creators. She couldn’t do this.

Mirevas glanced back over her shoulder to make sure Dorian and Varric were still too far away to hear them. They were. Dorian met her eyes, and even from this distance, she could make out his eyebrow waggle.

All right.

“I’ve been thinking about you… naked.”

Blackwall stopped walking.

Mirevas stopped, too, but she still couldn’t look at him. “Do you remember that first night we spent together?”

She heard him swallow. “Of course.” 

Was she really doing this? She was really doing this. “Well. I think about that, too. I--I liked that.”

Before he could answer, she started walking again, this time as fast as she could.

\----------

During dinner back at camp, Dorian plunked himself down next to Mirevas as she ate. “So did you do it? Start with the sexy talk?”

She bit her lip. “I did it.”

Dorian grinned. “And?”

“I think I screwed it up.”

“Impossible.”

“I didn’t know what to say. It was so awkward.”

“Maybe.” Dorian jerked his head toward the other side of camp. “But take a look at that.”

Mirevas looked. Blackwall was sitting there, staring at her with dark eyes, his food apparently forgotten in his lap.

“That’s the look of a man who’s absolutely gagging for it.”

“You think so?”

Dorian patted her on the shoulder. “It’s time for phase two, my dear.”

\----------

When everyone had finished eating, Mirevas gathered her courage. She lit a lantern, then crossed the camp to Blackwall and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I think I’m going to turn in early.”

Blackwall looked up at her with wide eyes.

With that, she went to her tent, doing her best to saunter.

Not two seconds after she’d closed the tent flap, Blackwall opened it, stepping into the dim light of the lantern and letting the flap fall shut behind him.

“My lady,” he said.

Mirevas smiled. “Was there something you wanted?”

He took one giant step toward her, yanking her into his arms and kissing her so passionately it knocked the breath out of her. His lips on hers were wild, rough, desperate. He kissed her like he was starving for her.

It was working! Mirevas was positively giddy with her success. She drew back just enough to murmur, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back, blinking. His hands, which had been holding her so tightly, loosened their grip.

“I’m so sorry, my lady. That was… out of line.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Mirevas said desperately.

“Forgive me.” He let go of her entirely and bent to extinguish the lantern. “I owe you better than that.”

His hands found her again in the darkness, his lips brushing hers ever so lightly, his fingers reaching carefully for the fastenings of her armor. “Do you want this, my lady?”

Mirevas sighed. She did want it, but she wanted something else more.

Time for phase two, indeed.

“You know what?” she said. “I’m actually really tired. I think I’ll go to sleep now.”

She released him then, ignoring the way her body protested the loss of his touch, ignoring the ache between her legs. Quickly, she bent over, striking a match to relight the lantern. How had Dorian said to bend over? Not to crouch, but to bend at the waist so as to display her, erm, assets.

That was what she did, and as the light illuminated the tent once again, Blackwall made a small noise.

She removed her metal armor slowly, piece by piece, then her clothing, noticing that Blackwall couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from her. Finally, she took off her breast band and stood before him in nothing but her smallclothes.

She met his eyes, then smiled.

The noise he made now was almost a whimper.

Again, she bent over, just as Dorian had said, this time to grab her nightshirt from the chest where she kept her clothes. Slowly, she slid it on over her body.

“Mirevas --”

Her heart jumped into her throat. Was he ready to give in?

“Yes, Blackwall?” she said hopefully.

He stood there, silent, watching her with darkened eyes. Mirevas’s heart beat hard and fast in her chest.

“Nothing,” he said finally. “Sleep well.”

Disappointment flooded her. “Thanks,” she whispered.

He slipped through the tent’s opening, leaving her alone and frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short update. More to come soon!

Mirevas was driving Blackwall crazy.

They’d been in the Western Approach for three days now, and every one of those days, she’d tortured him. She would drop little comments, whisper things in his ear. “I love to touch your chest hair,” she would say, or, “You feel so good when you’re inside me.” And every time, she would blush scarlet, the innocence and shyness in her manner driving him absolutely wild.

But at night, she would do a complete turnaround. She’d seem to be inviting him, but when he joined her, fighting every instinct that screamed at him to take her hard and rough, doing everything he could to be as gentle as a lady like her deserved, her face would fall, and she would decide she’d rather go to sleep after all.

Three days of that, and he was going mad.

They headed back the fourth day, which was good and bad. Bad because it meant days on horseback. But good because Mirevas would usually stop at an inn rather than make camp on the way back to Skyhold.

His hunch was correct. As it got near to dusk, Mirevas found a small town with a comfortable-looking inn. As a treat, she rented everyone their own room -- except for Blackwall and herself. The two of them would share.

The stew the innkeeper served was delicious, but Blackwall could barely eat. He was too distracted by Mirevas, the way she seemed to savor every bite, the little sounds of delight she made as she ate. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her lips as they closed around her spoon.

Maker’s balls, he was pathetic. He was about one step away from falling to his knees and begging for her touch.

After what seemed an eternity, she turned to him, her shy smile absolutely melting him. “Do you want to go upstairs?” she asked quietly.

He couldn’t find his voice, so he nodded.

She took him by the hand and gave a tug, and he rose, letting her lead him up the stairs, following like a little puppy dog.

Finally, they were in their room, completely alone. Mirevas locked the door behind them and faced Blackwall with a smile. “So,” she said.

He wanted to rip her clothes off with his teeth.

She took a step towards him.

His voice, when he spoke, was strangled. “Do -- you want to go to sleep?”

She bit her lip. “That depends. What do you want to do?”

Maker, what a question. About a million answers went through his mind, but he couldn’t say any of them. He couldn’t subject her to the degradation of his base desires. “I want to make love to you,” he managed to croak.

The corners of her mouth drooped. “Is that all?”

“My lady.” His throat was dry. He couldn’t take much more of this. “Tell me what to say, and I’ll say it.”

She took another step closer. Her body was only inches from his now. “Tell me what you want to _do_.”

“I want to touch you,” he breathed.

She exhaled. “Where?”

“Everywhere.”

“What else?”

Maker. “I -- I want to kiss you.”

“Where?”

“ _Everywhere_.”

Mirevas closed her eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

He couldn’t answer that. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“But what do you _want_?”

“Maker’s balls.” He couldn’t hold back. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Say it, Blackwall. Please.”

It was too much. The truth spilled out of him. “I want you to fuck me, Mirevas.”

An instant later, guilt washed over him. She shouldn’t have to hear such crude language. She shouldn’t be subjected to his appetites.

And yet, dirty bastard that he was, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

She made a small noise. “How?”

There was no going back. The words came out in a rush. “I want you on top of me, riding my cock. Your breasts bouncing with every move. I want you on your knees, your lips on my cock, sucking me hard. I want to take you from behind, with you on all fours. I want to pound into you until you’re screaming. I want -- I want --”

He groaned, falling to his knees. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to hear these things.”

Mirevas grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back up. Fiercely, she attacked his lips with hers. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth, hard, and Blackwall groaned. His knees were weak, his cock hard as a tree.

She broke away, panting, her eyes wild. “Do it,” she said. “All of it. I want it, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blackwall blinked. “What did you say?”

Mirevas slid her arms around his neck, pressing herself close. Involuntarily, he took a step back, and she pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall. “I want you,” she breathed. “Please, Blackwall. Everything you said, do it.”

She wanted it? Wanted him to debase her, to rut with her like an animal? “Maker, Mirevas, no more teasing. I can’t take any more.”

In response, she kissed his neck, pressing her lips against it softly, then sucking on his skin, hard. Blackwall groaned, his head falling back.

“Tell me what to do,” she murmured.

It took Blackwall a few tries to find his voice, and when he did, it was hoarse. “On your knees, then.”

She obeyed in an instant.

Dear Maker, was this really happening? He reached for the lacings on his breeches, and she swatted away his hands, replacing them with her own. She had them undone in a matter of seconds. Her hands tugged his waistband down. His cock sprang free.

Then she hesitated. “I don’t know how to do this,” she said nervously.

“You don’t have to,” he answered immediately.

She frowned at that and leaned forward, sucking the tip of him into his mouth, then releasing him. Fuck. He let out a strangled noise.

“I’m doing it.” Her voice was determined. “But you’ll have to tell me how.”

He cleared his throat. “Do that again.”

She did, a little slower, sucking on his head, then pulling off him.

“Your tongue.” He could barely speak. “Use your tongue.”

Cautiously, she licked the tip of him, looking up at him with such an innocent look that he couldn’t hold back a groan. The noise seemed to embolden her. She flattened her tongue and licked a line down the underside of his cock, all the way to the base and back up again.

It was too much and not nearly enough. “I need to be in your mouth. Take me all the way.”

Immediately she slid her lips over him, as far down as she could. He took her head in his hands, gently guiding her movements. Soon she had taken over.

She was hardly an expert at this, but that was perfect. Too much, and he would spend himself right away. As it was, he loved the innocence of it all, the open and trusting way she obeyed him. He was the one giving orders, but he was entirely under her control.

More. He wanted more.

“Enough,” he said. “Take off your clothes.”

She let his cock slip from her lips, then stood, her eyes on him all the while, her eyelids heavy with lust. Fuck, he was hanging onto his last shred of control. But if he was going to do this, he was going to savor every fucking moment of it.

She reached for the fastenings of her tunic, undoing them one by one. Too slow, too slow.

“Mirevas,” he groaned.

“What do you want?”

“Faster.”

She bit her lip and tried to speed up her fingers. Still too slow.

“I can do what I want?” He had to make sure.

“Fuck, Blackwall, please.”

She hardly ever swore, and it went straight to his groin. His hands reached out, and before he could even think, he’d grabbed her tunic and ripped it open, clasps flying everywhere.

Mirevas gasped.

Blackwall froze. Was it too much?

“Don’t stop!” she cried.

No, no, he wouldn’t stop. He slid his hands beneath her breast band, cupping her breasts in his palms, lowering his mouth to her neck. His thumbs rolled over her nipples, and he moaned as they grew hard under his skin. 

“What do I do? Blackwall, tell me what to do.”

“Touch me,” he commanded.

One hand moved immediately to his crotch, rubbing against his erection.

Oh, fuck. That was more direct than he meant. And she still wasn’t naked.

In one quick move, he tore her breast band from her body. She cried out in pleasure. His hands pushed urgently at her breeches, and she took her hand off his cock to help him slide them down and off her body, kicking her shoes off in the process.

“On the bed,” he growled.

She all but jumped onto it.

He took a moment to look at her. She lay before him, magnificently beautiful, all lush curves and soft beige skin. Her tits were large and heavy, and her chest rose and fell quickly. She gazed at him from under her lashes, then licked her lips.

Maker. How did he want her? Too many possibilities flew through his mind. Right, pick one.

“On your hands and knees.”

She moaned and obeyed, rolling over and displaying her ass gloriously.

He didn’t want any clothing in the way. Quickly, he kicked off his shoes and pushed his breeches and smalls down, stepping out of them. One deft movement had his shirt off as well.

Blackwall knelt on the bed and slipped a hand between Mirevas’s legs. Maker’s balls, she was so wet. She squeaked at the contact. It was his favorite sound in the world.

No more waiting. He guided his cock to her entrance, and with one thrust, pushed all the way inside her.

Mirevas cried out. “Oh, fuck, yes.”

He began moving inside of her. He ought to go slow. He ought to build up. But Maker, he’d had enough buildup. He pounded into her, his skin slapping against her ass. His hands held her hips, pulling her towards him with every thrust. Her breasts bounced beautifully. Her moans were getting louder.

“You like this?” he gasped.

“Creators, yes. More, please more.”

With those words, Mirevas lowered herself to her elbows, pressing her cheek to the pillow, ass still in the air. Maker, this angle was even better. He leaned forward, sliding one hand down and around her body. His fingers found her nub and began rubbing circles on it.

She cried out.

He was going to spend. Maker, he was going to spend.

But there was so much more he wanted to do.

He pulled out suddenly, his cock protesting the loss of her heat.

Mirevas whimpered, her hips thrusting backward, trying to find him again. “Blackwall, what?”

“I’m not done yet,” Blackwall growled. “Turn over.”

She did so in an instant.

Blackwall took a moment to savor the sight of her, her legs spread open for him, her hair disheveled, her eyes wild. Then he lowered his mouth to her dripping cunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackwall couldn’t be inside her now. He would finish immediately, and he couldn’t have that. Not with Mirevas fulfilling his every sexual whim. No, there was too much to do, and he wasn’t wasting a moment of it.

So he pressed his mouth to her hot core.

Mirevas made a strangled noise as his tongue began to circle her clit, and it spurred Blackwall on. He lifted his mouth just long enough to say, “Talk to me.”

Mirevas groaned.

“Talk to me,” he said again, lowering his mouth to her cunt once more.

She began babbling. “Creators, that feels so good. Oh, Blackwall. I love being with you. I love it when you’re inside me.”

“You like being filled?”

“Yes, oh gods, yes.”

With that, Blackwall thrust two fingers inside her. Mirevas threw her head back.

“I’ve wanted it like this for so long. Wanted it hard and fast. Blackwall, I love it. I love every second of this. Oh, Creators, right there --”

Blackwall flicked her nub with the point of his tongue, and she gasped. “I’m going to come. Blackwall, please --”

He stopped.

The noise she made was almost a keen. “What -- why--”

“Not now. Not yet.”

She gaped at him. “You’re not going to let me --”

“Of course I’ll let you. But I want you to know the way I felt the past four days.”

“I know how you felt!” Her voice was desperate. “I was going crazy, too!”

She was? “Then why tease, my lady?”

“You were always so gentle. I had to make you desperate. So you would -- you would --”  
Suddenly the whole thing made so much more sense. “Did you get what you wanted?”

Mirevas groaned. “Gods, yes.”

His cock was pulsing. He had to be in her again. “You asked me what I want. I want you to come with me inside you.”

Mirevas whimpered but nodded.

“On top of me,” he said.

She scrambled to get up, and he lay down so she could climb on top of him, lowering her heat to his throbbing cock. With one hand, she took hold of him, guiding him to her entrance, then slid all the way down him in one fast movement.

Blackwall’s hips bucked involuntarily.

Mirevas didn’t waste any time. Her hips rose and fell. Skin slapped against skin. Her body clenched tightly. She was so close, he could feel it. And he wanted her to come. He wanted to feel her body shudder with her orgasm. He wanted to see her face as the waves of pleasure took her. They’d always made love in the dark before. He never got to watch her.

He would today.

“I want you to touch yourself,” he said.

She moaned again. Her hand reached down, and he watched as her fingers rubbed circles over her center, taking note of the movements she used for future reference. Maker, it was bloody hot. Her body was already trembling.

“Come for me,” he whispered. “I want you to come.”

Her body shook harder, and she threw her head back, crying out as she did so. Tremor after tremor took her. Blackwall drank it all in, his own orgasm approaching.

No, he would not come yet.

After what seemed like ages, Mirevas collapsed on top of him. “Oh, Blackwall.”

“On your back, please,” he croaked.

She obeyed immediately, slipping off him and rolling over.

There was one more thing he wanted to do. “Press your breasts together,” he ordered, then added, “please.”

She looked confused, but she did it. Blackwall threw one leg over her, straddling her stomach, and touched the tip of his cock to her breasts.

“I want to fuck your tits,” he said. “Do I have your permission?” It was new, he had to ask.

“Yes,” she said in amazement. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

He chuckled. “There are a lot of things we can do. This is just the beginning.”

With no more words, he pushed his still-wet cock between her breasts.

Maker above, it was wonderful. Her tits were large enough to envelope him completely. Mirevas was panting beneath him.

He was so close.

She tilted her head forward and licked the very tip of him as he thrust.

“Mirevas--” he gasped. “I’m going to come.”

“Come for me,” she begged. “I want it.”

And with one more thrust, he exploded, ecstasy pulsing through his entire body. Mirevas took the tip of him between her lips, and he came in her mouth, his seed pumping into her. Waves and waves of pleasure rolled through him until he thought it would never end.

After what seemed an eternity, his orgasm abated, and he looked down to see Mirevas smiling with satisfaction.

Maker, what had he done?

Guilt coursed through him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I -- I shouldn’t have used you like that. You deserve so much more, and I --”

Mirevas lifted herself to her elbows, and Blackwall got off her quickly, moving to sit next to her instead. “Don’t you dare apologize,” Mirevas said. “Not for that.”

“But--”

“I made it very clear what I wanted. Didn’t I? I all but ordered you to tell me your desires, and I did everything you said. That was my choice.”

It was true. Despite Blackwall calling the shots, he was in her hands the whole time. She made the choice to give what he asked for. The idea that she could care about his pleasure that much sent a thrill through his body.

Gently, he touched her face. “I love you so much.”

She smiled and nuzzled his hand. “I love you, too, Blackwall.”

Blackwall lay down, pulling Mirevas into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, her fingers playing with his chest hair.

“So... you like when it’s rough?” Blackwall asked.

“Yes,” she said. “And I like when it’s gentle. I don’t know. I just -- I want to try things. And I want you to help me.”

“Mmm. There are so many things we can try.”

Mirevas shivered in his arms.

“Are you cold?”

“No.”

“Are you happy?”

“Very.”

“What can I do for you?”

She made a sound of contentment. “Keep holding me.”

Blackwall held her closer, kissing the top of her head. “I love you.”

“Yes, you said that.”

“I could say it forever.”

She pressed her face against his chest. He felt rather than saw her smile.

“You know what I think?” Blackwall said.

Mirevas lifted her face. “What do you think?”

“I think -- next time will be your turn.”

Mirevas looked up at him from under her lashes, smiling shyly. “I look forward to that.”


End file.
